They Knew We Didn't
by writergirl111496
Summary: Everyone knows what happened to Peeta and Katniss ,but would about Finnick and Johanna? What is Annie Cresta never existed? In my story she doesn't. What if Finnick never died? In my story he did not. Read They Knew We Didn't to find what out what would happen if Finnick got together with Johanna and they fell in love?Suzane Collins owns the Hunger Games I just adore them.


Johanna's POV

"Ring-Ring-Ring" An alarm clock goes off. "What the hell?" I said. Johanna Mason a Hunger Games victor should not wake up scare off a little alarm clock ring. Maybe it was the nightmares? I finally sit up wipe off my quote on quote "sleep vision" an I hear a mmm then someone move besides me. "Good morning Jo" Dammit I know that voice, I'd know that voice anywhere. "And just what the hell are you doing in my bed?" I respond half way joking. "Hoping for a morning cuddle" Finn says grinning. "Get the hell out ,Finnick." With that Finnick gets out of my bed,still smiling, as it turns out he is stark naked not that I'd mind if it was somebody else I be so happy, but not Fin.

"What's wrong Jo? Do you this distracting?"

"Well,yeah! Your naked in my room with me who is also naked I'm pretty distracted. So get out before Kat or the Doughboy see you"

"Oh come on Jo"

" No, get out"

With that the great Finnick Odair makes his exit from my room. He is still naked though probably gonna go mess with the Star crossed lovers. Pretty soon Peeta and Katniss are gonna kick us out we have already over stayed are welcome. A one month of vacation turned into a whole year out living in District 12. Awwwwwwwwwwww. That's the screaming I was waiting for. Finnck's probably crawled to the bed with Peeta and Katniss. Well that peace was short lived. Looks like it's Timed to get dressed. I walk to the closet. Hmm, What should I wear today. Well I feel very District 12-e today so i guess I'll wear a Coal color v-neck with some black skinny jeans. Oh and before I forget I should definitional shower.

"Kat!"

"What,Jo"

"Come help me shower"

"Coming!"

It takes Katniss what seems like forever to come in. When she finally the first thing out of here mouth is, "How you enjoy Finnick?" That when realize that Kat knows. Darn you Katniss. "Actually I don't remember a thing you mind clearly things up?" "Not at all. Well obviously you were drinking. Do you even remember Haymitch coming over?" She is laughing at me now. "Nope, Katniss I remember no Haymitch I just remember stripping coming downstairs naked and harassing you ,but that the rest is a blur." "Okay then you finished harassing me down four shots. Then I pushed me in the floor and started kissing. When Peeta realized I couldn't get up he sat for a couple and watched by that time you were thrusting again me and Finn was watching.(I chuckling now) Then Haymitch barged through the door and we started playing Black and red. After that we were all drunk then you grabbed Fin and you guys went up and you probably realized what happened then" I said giving a play by play of my night. "Thanks ,Kat" I ready to shower now Katniss figures that is why I shut up and turns the water on and holds my hand as I give my self a bath. When I'm done she turns the water off gives me a shower and she hands me a towel. "Thanks" I say as I dried and start to dress myself. She takes that as a clue and leaves. As put as I hate to say this I love brainless she is like my girl best friend since Fin is my bff. Which why I have no idea why I ended up in bed with him.

Finnick's POV

After Jo kicked me out I figured why not mess the star crossed lovers of District 12. So why they were sleep I crawled in their. Katniss snuggled on to my chest thinking I was Peeta and Peeta held me thinking I was Katniss. Now all I have to go is to wake. 1,2,3 " Good morning District 12!" I yell. Then two very sleepy faces turning to angry faces and Katniss screamed. "What the hell, Fin?!" Peeta hissed at me. "Well, The way I see I it Peeta there are three insanely attractive people in this bed." I saying choking on a laugh. "Sound good to me", Katniss jokes. That is when Jo yells for Kat to come help shower. "Finnick go put some clothes on I don't trust you around me husband". Katniss says walking out the door. I follow soon after and come back in sweats and a white T-shirts. I just feel like being comfortable. As I walk back in the room Peeta looks up to acknowledge me being there. "Fin, I'm not liking the fact that my wife has seen your thing almost as many times as seen mine" Peeta jokes. "Well, I am distracting..." I trail off. "But you wanna talk about you an Johanna now" Peeta finishes for me. "Yeah man, Last night was amazing man I have been thinking about her ever since." "Talk about love as first f- never mind Fin are you falling for Jo because you care about her or are you falling in with what happened last night?" "Pete, That's the problem I have no idea at all.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. This is my first fanfic an I intend to do it right. Please send me reviews plz good and bad I love them all!**


End file.
